


Time Warp

by fandomnesia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Little bits of others in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnesia/pseuds/fandomnesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's astounding.<br/> Time is fleeting.<br/> Madness takes its toll. <br/>So listen closely. <br/>Not for very much longer.<br/> I've got to... keep control</p>
<p> “Oh, pretty please, Steve! I swear, it’s only going to be the Avengers and loved ones, X-men and Fantastic Four at the party. Oh, and y’know, Secret Agent Man and Badass Pirate Spy and Hill. But that’s it! Swearsies!”</p>
<p>When that hadn’t worked, Darcy had decided to play dirty. She used her big lips and curves to somehow charm Bucky into dressing up in the same garment, then, with those big blue eyes of hers had managed to convince the same of Thor. Steve succumbed to Darcy and peer pressure, and here he was now. Virtually naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I love the idea of all the Superheroes gathering at a party, and my guilty pleasure is the Magneto children, so they are in here (keep an eye out for Lorna!)  
> But this is a dress up party so here's just a list of what everyone is dressed as 
> 
> Steve - Rocky  
> Darcy - Magenta  
> Natasha - Columbia  
> Tony - Frank n Furter  
> Clint - Frank n Furter  
> Johnny - Rocky  
> Pietro - Riff Raff  
> Wanda - Magenta  
> Coulson- Brad  
> Thor - Rocky  
> Bucky - Rocky

It’s a party of some sort. Steve can’t really remember why it’s happening or who it’s for. He thinks back. Steve reckons it began with Darcy, but with Darcy and Tony around, he’s not too sure. In his, and everyone’s opinion, Darcy is a more tolerable and female version of the Stark wonder himself. Steve looks around at everyone flitting around the hall. All are in colourful costumes and each very similar. Steve turns to Natasha .

“Hey, Nat, what again was the theme to this shindig?” he asks, squirming around in the uncomfortable and revealing ‘costume’ . He feels like scoffing. His so called ‘costume’ is golden briefs. Nat smirks at his appearance. Her beautiful red hair had been flattened down and her face heavy with. She’s wearing a sequenced black top with striped shorts. Her gold sequenced top hat matched her jacket.

“I think the theme Tony and Darcy came up with was ‘Time Warp’,” she replies. She gives his outfit a once over. “So you’re Rocky, huh?”

Steve shakes his head. This isn’t something he’d usually do. In fact, if anyone other than Darcy asked him, he would have refused. But one does not simply refuse _the_ Darcy Maria Lewis. Especially with Stark genes in her. Steve remembers her waltzing into the common room the undergarments and a big smile on her face.

  _“Oh, pretty please, Steve! I swear, it’s only going to be the Avengers and loved ones, X-men and Fantastic Four at the party. Oh, and y’know, Secret Agent Man and Badass Pirate Spy and Hill. But that’s it! Swearsies!”_

When that hadn’t worked, Darcy had decided to play dirty. She used her big lips and curves to somehow charm Bucky into dressing up in the same garment, then, with those big blue eyes of hers had managed to convince the same of Thor. Steve succumbed to Darcy and peer pressure, and here he was now. Virtually naked.

“Yeah, I think that’s his name. I haven’t seen the darned movie, but now I don’t really want to,” he muttered. Nat let out a languid laugh that warmed Steve’s heart. She didn’t laugh much, so he was glad he could contribute.

“It’s a pretty freaky movie, but its Darcy’s favourite. She and Clint force me to watch. That reminds me, if you want your innocence of the movie to stay intact, pretend like you’ve seen it. And don’t say you hate it, otherwise it’ll convince Darcy to brainwash you into loving it.” Nat warned. She took another beer from the table they were standing in front of and took a long gulp.

“My darling Columbia!” a velvety voice boomed. Darcy came running up to Nat and leaned on her with all her weight. Strands of Darcy’s big, red wig were caught up Nat’s nostrils, but Darcy laughs away. “Do you like my Magenta costume? I was born for the part,” Darcy managed to get out through her laughter. Darcy’s gaze wasn’t focused on the two of them, however. It was focused into the crowd of people. She lifts her shaking hand to point out the figure of Clint and Stark. It was embarrassing to say that both men had dressed up as the infamous Transvestite of transsexual Transylvania.

Darcy snorted and clapped the back of Nat. “Oh, god, it’s hilarious and totally scarring! No one should _ever_ have to see their dad in that outfit, but it’s so hilarious that I’m happy to live with it,’ More snorts erupt from Darcy, accompanied with the smirk from Nat. Steve, though disgusted by the site of his teammates hairy legs, joined Darcy’s laughter.

“Lookin’ good, Rocky. What did I tell you! You make the perfect Rocky. That combination of sexy and innocence just sums you up,” Darcy winked at him. Steve face grew red at the compliment. He had come to terms with his looks. It was true; girls really liked the way he looked. It was the fact that Darcy thought of him aesthetically pleasing that caused him to blush. He had been sporting a crush for the curvy dame for a while now.

“Uh, thanks Darcy, you look lovely, too,” he stuttered out. Darcy seemed to brighten at it and stood up straighter. No longer leaning on Nat, the brunette flattened out her maid dress and beamed at the taller man.

“You think so?” Steve nods, but is still red from the compliment. Nat rolled her eyes and made an excuse to leave the two alone. The two stood in awkward silence for but a second before Darcy started a conversation. As she talked with great enthusiasm, Steve took a moment to just stare at her.

Having been out of the ice and in this new century for a few years, Darcy was a blast from the past. She was the look of perfection for the 40’s pinup girl. She was all curves and red lips. She’s the type of dame Steve could only ever dream of being near. Her stunning eyes lit up when she started talking politics. It was the same kind of passion he saw in her grandfather when he talked about mechanics. Steve couldn’t help the smile that took over his face when looking at her.

But it wasn’t just her looks that attracted him to her. No, they definitely had caught his attention though. Darcy was like a bright light and he was nothing but a moth, drawn in by her light. She was the sun, always shinning on everything and everyone. She was snark and sarcasm rolled into one. She was funny and smart and her wit was sharper than any knife Steve had ever seen. Darcy made everything seem brighter. She was the candle on a dark night for him, and Bucky.

Steve remembered the drastic change Bucky had gone through while in the care of Darcy. She had done something that Steve couldn’t do. She had no ties to the Winter Soldier and no ties to Bucky, either. No one knew how, but Darcy managed to crack the hard shell of the Soldier and brought back the Bucky he remembered.

He had zoned out of the conversation and felt like an idiot when Darcy asked him a question.

“Um, sorry, could you please repeat the question?” he asked. Darcy’s hearty laugh filled his ears, and Steve’s smile widened.

“I asked if you were ever going to ask me to dance. It’s sort of on my bucket list to dance with Rocky,”

Steve could feel his ears turning pink. How the hell could he tell Darcy he couldn’t dance? It would be his dream to dance with Darcy, but with two left feet, he had no chance. All he could do was stutter out his deny.

“Ah, uh, I-I’m really sorry, Darcy, but I, uh, I can’t really dance,” Steve was mentally kicking himself in the balls. Damn his lack of dance expertise!

Darcy smile dropped immediately and Steve felt like the biggest idiot in existence. He wanted to take it all back, but before he could, the Human Hot Shot crammed his way in.

“Well, if the Captain can’t dance, I’m free for a little boogying,” Johnny Storm said with a devilish grin. The young man sports the same gold underwear, but wears his with the utmost confidence. Steve could feel the surge of jealousy take over him as he sees Darcy accept his offer. He has no right to be jealous, though. Johnny and Darcy have been friends for a long time. Hell, they’d known each other longer than him and Darcy.

Steve sees Johnny twirl her and pull her close to him. The song is blaring loud, but all Steve can hear is his own thoughts. Darcy is an attractive, intelligent, funny woman, definitely Johnny’s type. Well, that doesn’t say much. Johnny’s type is female. But Jonny can keep up with Darcy’s wit (he can’t exactly match it though) and he is closer to her age than Steve is. Johnny is flirty and charismatic and confident, things that Steve really isn’t. Plus, Johnny’s modern. Steve definitely isn’t modern.

Another twirl from Johnny, and this time Darcy laughs along with the man. Steve clenches his fists and looks away. He’s seen Johnny flirt with her before. The two make sure of a quick flirt at every meeting. Steve knows it isn’t something that _should_ be worrying him, but he can’t help it. He’s heard about the Storm boy. He loves them and leaves them. Darcy deserves so much more than a one night stand. She deserves for the same face to be there every morning. She deserves a trail of kisses waking her up. Johnny doesn’t deserve her. And neither does Steve.

“Why don’t you just ask her to dance, Cap?” the newest member of the Avengers asks. Pietro Maximoff, known as Quicksilver, leans on the table with a beer in his hand. His sister is next to him dressed in the same costume as Darcy. And though Wanda looks stunning, Steve thinks Darcy looks better.

Pietro’s shiny silver hair is being covered by a ghastly light blonde wig. He looks uncomfortable with the hunchback on and squirms under it.

“It’s not that simple, Maximoff,” Steve huffs. Wanda rolls her eyes.

“Really, Mister America? Do you know what’s not simple? Having to transfer from being the crime with your father’s crazy mutant team, to fighting it with Mister Righteous himself,” Wanda scoffs and takes a swig of the beer in your hand. “And then having to socialise with the people you’ve nearly killed because of your daddy dear,” She takes another gulp of her beer and walks off to say hello to members of the X-Men.

Pietro gives Steve a sympathetic look. “Sorry about that, she’s still a bit sour about from having to fight Father last week,” he pats Steve on the shoulder. “But you should ask Darcy to dance. Ever since we arrived you’ve been mooning over her like a lost puppy. Even if you can’t dance, I’m sure you’ll have a good time with her,” With that, Pietro trails after his sister and hugs a green haired woman.

The song ends and Johnny mockingly bows to Darcy. She throws her head back and snorts. This is his chance. If he doesn’t move now, he’ll surely regret it later. But he can’t move his feet. He’s frozen in his place. The next song starts and he sees Stark join his daughter and asks her to dance. Steve curses himself. He can punch Hitler, but he’s too much a coward to ask Darcy to dance.

So, Steve waits for this song to finish. And when it finishes, he still doesn’t get a chance to ask her. Because there goes Coulson with his hand out and there goes Darcy who accepts it. Steve waits again, but before he knows it, more people are asking her to dance. After Coulson it’s Bruce, then Clint, then Thor, then Logan, then Summers, and for God’s sake Pietro’s asked her to dance too. Steve just can’t get a break.

When the traitor is finally done dancing with Darcy, she takes a seat by herself. Steve makes a move and practically runs to her “Uh, hey Darcy,” Steve says shyly. Darcy looks up at him and beams yet again. Steve’s breath is knocked right out of him and his knees go wobbly. Her wig is slipping and strands of her dark brown hair are slipping out. She looks like an angel.

“Hey there, Soldier,” she smiles. Steve takes a seat next to her and fiddles with his fingers. “Uh, you’re probably tired and that, plus it’s getting late, but I was wondering if you’d li-“Steve is cut off by the sound of the next song. Darcy’s eyes widen and she presses a finger against his lips to silence him.

“This song! I love it!” She jumps out of her seat and yanks Steve with her. He’s oblivious to what the song is, but everyone else in the room seems to know what it is. Everyone is on the dance floor and has somehow managed themselves into lines. With Darcy next to him, Steve feels alright.

Everyone around him begins to dance. Steve is shocked by how they all know the moves. “Steve, come on, dance!” Darcy scolds, but the seriousness is lifted with her classic smirk.

“I don’t know the moves,” he answers her with a distraught frown. She stops and stares blankly at him. All humour is wiped from her face. Steve feels the need to run and hide. He can sense the tense atmosphere she has created around her.

“Alright, soldier, tomorrow night you and me are going to watch the glorious of Rocky Horror until you know every word to every song. Got it?” she warns. Steve smiles and salutes.

“Yes, ma’am!”

She laughs him off and instructs him to listen to the lyrics in the chorus. “They tell you what to do!” she claims. And when it gets to the second round of choruses, Steve’s got the moves.

“It’s just a jump to the left!” the speakers boom.

“And then a step the right!” everyone sings.

“Put your hands on your hips!”

“And bring your knees in tight!” Steve can hear Darcy scream the lyrics and he shifts his gaze to her. The two of them are dancing in time to the song and each other. He can feel the heat of Darcy’s gaze and everything moves in slow motion.

The song ends and the crowd dispatches into groups. But Darcy and Steve don’t move. They are just standing there and staring at each other, smiling like idiot.

“You did good, old man,” Darcy laughs. Steve laughs with her and musters up his courage.

“I like you,” he says. Darcy’s shocked, Steve can see it.

“Really?” her voice is squeaky. Crap, maybe this was a bad idea. Steve wants to take it back. Of course she wouldn’t like a grandpa like him. She probably is keen on Johnny. He’s about to take it all back and tell her to forget, but Darcy pounces on him.

Her arms swing around his neck and her luscious lips meet his. They’re kissing, but that doesn’t register in Steve’s brain immediately. When it does finally click, Steve returns the kiss with his own vigour. He wants to freeze this moment in eternity. He is kissing Darcy Lewis and she is kissing him back. He likes Darcy Lewis and she likes him back. It’s the perfect moment, until Stark ruins it all.

“Get your hands off my daughter, Rogers!”


End file.
